


Amazonian Wars

by abc123z



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc123z/pseuds/abc123z
Summary: A series of Sanctuary Officials are being murdered leaving the world on the brink of war. Skulduggery and Valkyrie are, as always, on the case but things become rough between them when an old friend of Skulduggerys returns from being missing for 117 years. The timing is a coincidence right? As is the fact that Skulduggerys brother has taken an interest in Valkyrie Cain? How will the detectives relationship survive this war and the new strain of Skulduggeries brother? Will they finally confess their love for eachother?
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain & Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain/Original Male Character(s), Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just an introduction chapter, it seems a little jumpy but hey we are just setting things up right now. Enjoy!  
> Also if anyone wants to edit these for me and get sneakpeaks to chapters - message me! I would love the help  
> -more tags will be added with time-

_ The Amazonians are needed, they are rumored to be on an island in the Black Sea. _

_ Report back in 1 month. _

_ -SP _

This was all the note said, and with that Aeneas Pleasant knew his next mission in the war against Mevolent. He was gone the next day. 

***

2 months later Skulduggery Pleasant was in the war room with Eachan Meritorious. The men were standing on opposite sides of a large wooden table covered in maps and various war correspondences. They were alone and Meritorious was holding the latest correspondence from sorcerers on missions throughout Europe. The message currently being discussed was in regards to Aeneas Pleasant. 

Aeneas Pleasant had been sent on a mission to locate the Amazonian Warriors, he was supposed to take up to one month to do this but had not been heard from in twice as long. He was now reported missing and presumed dead.

“Do we know if he found them?” Skulduggery asked. 

“We think he may have, but that he did not make it back. The Amazonians are rumored to be aggressive towards outsiders. It is possible they were not as receptive as we hoped to Aeneas’s presence.” 

“That is most likely the case.” Skulduggery responded softly, his eyeless gaze was resting on the table between them.

Meritorious sighed, “I am sorry old friend. I know you were closest to him and he was the last …” He trailed off.

“The last of my family.” Skulduggery finished for him. “My older brother.” He sighed while trailing a gloved hand over the map before him. His hand came to rest over the Black Sea. “I sent Aeneas on that mission, and now he’s gone. Missing while looking for the Amazonian Warriors.. Add that to my list of mistakes.”

With that Skulduggery Pleasant turned and left. 

* * *

117 Years Later

Valkyrie Cain could feel her hair sticking to her face and neck with sweat. The music in the club was ungodly loud, the patrons could feel it in their chest and everyone on the dance floor was moving in time with it. Valkyrie ran her hands through her hair pulling it back off of her face before she slowed the movements of her body and turned to the bar. It was crowded but she had no doubt in her ability to shoulder her way towards the bartender and pay her tab as she started making her way through the people.

Once she was at the bar she quickly forced the people around her to make a space for her and after waiving down the bartender, she waited patiently. Valkyrie pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly clicked to her messages. The swirling of the letters on the screen confirmed what she already suspected, she would not be driving home tonight. She clicked on her partner's name and began typing out a message asking for a ride. Skulduggery knew where she was tonight and, as always, was prepared to come get her if she didn't meet anyone. Since Valkyrie had been back they had this system, especially since Valkyrie and Militsa broke up. Valkyrie would occasionally go out alone to blow off the steam of her life and work, she may go home with someone and she may not, either way Skulduggery was always waiting to come and rescue her from whatever situation she got herself into on these drunken nights. 

She was halfway through typing the message when a man's voice spoke from directly behind her.

“Don't tell me, you're texting a ride to come and get you because no one caught your eye?”

Valkyrie didn't move at first. Instead choosing to put her phone away, text unsent and sign the check that the bartender had placed in front of her. 

“You didn't send the text. Possibly changing your mind, beautiful?” The voice came again. It was deep and smooth, it tickled a sense of familiarity in the back of her mind but she couldn't place it. 

Valkyrie slowly set the pen in her hand on the counter and turned to face the man behind her.

He was drop dead gorgeous. He was pale with sandy blond hair that seemed to go every direction in the most beautiful way. It hung slightly over his smooth brown eyes. His smile was crooked and a long scar dragged down the right side of his face from his eye to jaw. His jawline looked sharp enough to cut yourself on and was covered in light stubble. 

“I'm considering my options.” Valkyrie shot back playfully. 

The man chuckled, “What's your name, gorgeous?”

“Valkyrie.”

“Well Valkyrie, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I am Aeneas.” He gently took her hand and brought it to his lips gently placing a kiss on it. There was almost a spark when his lips met her skin. 

“As in the Iliad?” Valkyrie asked. It wasn't often she found a mortal with a name as unique as hers and she'd be lying if she said it didn't pique her interest. Though, admittedly, she might be more interested in his jaw line.

“The one and only.” Aeneas smiled and slid closer to her. He raised one hand to rest on the bar behind Valkyrie, almost trapping her in his arms. “Now Valkyrie,” he paused. “I am not normally this forward, however, you want to get out of here?”

She couldn't help but start laughing, “Excuse me, I just meet you. Literally 5 seconds ago!” She started to turn and walk towards the exit. 

“Don't leave so quickly we just meet!” Aeneas hurried after her, reaching out as if he was going to grab her but thought better of it.

“And it was a beautiful moment. However, I have work in the morning.” Valkyrie began making her way out of the club and onto the street.

“I’ll drop you off.”    
“At work in the morning?” Valkyrie turned to stare at him.

“Why not? I’ll even cook you breakfast.”   
“I have to be there at 5 am.” Valkyrie clarified while laughing and stumbling backwards. She hated to admit it but she was intrigued by the blond man in front of her. He was gorgeous, he was witty, he was willing to drop her off at work at 5 am, he was the whole package.

“Maybe just coffee then.” Aeneas had grabbed her arm lightly to keep her from stumbling further away or into the street. He drew her towards him to where they were almost face to face. He was quite a bit taller than her causing Valkyrie to look up at him. Aeneas rested a hand on Valkyrie's hip while the other lightly held onto her arm. “Come home with me?” He asked again, almost whispering to her. Valkyrie had to strain to hear him over the noise of the club behind them.

Before she had a chance to respond he bent down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and there was most definitely a spark this time. If Valkyrie were sober, she would have been swaying from the kiss. As she was not sober, Aeneas's arm went from resting on her waist to wrapped around her providing support.

He pulled away slowly to look down at her again.

“I'm drunk,” Valkyrie whispered back to him. Normally this wouldn't stop her from leaving with a handsome man, but Aeneas was different somehow.

“Then we just stay up and talk.” He responded, “No funny business, I promise.” He raised his arm to flag down a passing taxi.

His arm was still around her waist as he started walking towards the taxi, he stepped away to open the door for her.

“And you drive me to work in the morning?” Valkyrie asked. When Aeneas stepped away from her she began to shiver. The absence of his body next to hers made her feel cold and vulnerable, she wanted him next to her more than she wanted anything else in that moment. 

“And I drive you to work in the morning.” Aeneas confirmed while smiling and nodding. He held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it so he could help her into the cab.

Valkyrie Cain stepped off the curb and into the street while taking his hand. She slid into the cab only stumbling slightly, Aeneas followed her and in no time they were speeding through the streets of Dublin. The unsent text message to Skulduggery still flashed on Valkyries screen.

* * *

  
  


Valkyrie woke up suddenly. She shifted in bed, vaguely aware of the body next to her. The alarm clock on the desk was flashing bright red numbers that read 1:57. She groaned and rolled to sit up. 

“Valkyrie?” A groggy voice came from behind her.

Valkyrie twisted from where she was sitting to look back at Aeneas. His blond hair was sticking every different direction and his eyes were groggy. “Aeneas?” The night came rushing back to her.

“Come back here,” He requested playfully as he opened his arms to her. Valkyrie couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was rumpled and pajamas twisted, he looked half asleep but god he was still gorgeous. And because he was gorgeous she moved to lay back down in his arms. “Thought you were going to leave for a second.” He sighed, “We have a few hours before you have to go to work.” His eyes were closed and his fingers were slowly dragging up and down her side.

“And in those few hours you want to sleep?” Valkyrie's voice was also soft though it held a mischievous air. The tickle of his fingers on her side were giving her goosebumps and she wanted so much more. 

Aeneas calmly opened his eyes and smirked down to where she was tucked into his side. “Are you sober now, Kyrie?”

“Kyrie?” She asked. 

“Valkyrie, Val-Kyrie, Kyrie. It's a type of prayer.” He softly brushed her hair from her face as he spoke. The apartment was quite aside from the soft noise of rain outside. The street lights softly illuminated the bedroom to where Valkyrie could barely see the man in front of her. 

“Seems sacrilegious.” 

Aeneas chuckled and stopped brushing her hair back, instead leaving his hand resting on her neck. “You seem sober.”   
“So respectful,” she teased. “I most definitely am.”

“Well in that case.” Aeneas shifted to where Valkyrie was pinned on the bed beneath him. “We have a few hours before you have to go to work.” He repeated before he lowered his head into the crook of her neck where he started pressing soft slow kisses.

Valkyrie felt heat rising in her body as he began to kiss her, she began to squirm underneath him trying to get closer to his body.

He placed a strong hand on her hip, pinning her to the bed before pulling away slightly. “We have hours,” his eyes were dark. “Be patient.”

Valkyrie Cain was not usually one to follow orders but in that moment she chose to behave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week between updates isnt bad right? Please read and let me know what you think!   
> I am still looking for someone to help me edit this story and keep me on track with posting, if anyone wants to help it would be greatly appreciated!

Aeneas drove a grey 1960s Jaguar E-Type. That's all he had been able to tell her about the car before Valkyrie interrupted saying that was enough information for her. Aeneas had just laughed and opened the door for her to slide into the old sports car.

He had been true to his word and was driving Valkyrie to her 5AM meeting. For all intents and purposes she should have been late given how they lost track of time in bed. However, with his slightly reckless driving they made it to the High Sanctuary in no time at all. He came to a stop outside the front steps. 

Valkyrie turned in her seat to look up the stairs. At the top there was a well dressed man, hiding in the shadows. Skulduggery Pleasant was waiting for her before entering their meeting since she had called to inform him she was on the way. She could tell by the way he was standing that he was vaguely annoyed with her lack of communication last night and begrudgingly amused with her antics now. She quickly exited the car before bending over slightly to speak to Aeneas through the window. “Thanks for the ride. Call me later?”

“Of course.” Aeneas was staring up the stairs behind her, he seemed to be focusing on Skulduggery's form in the shadows.

Valkyrie stared at him gauging his reaction. Admittedly, Valkyrie had just been looking to have some fun for a night so she wasn't sure if Aeneas was a mortal or not. 

“You work at the High Sanctuary?” He asked.

Well that answered her question.

Valkyrie laughed, “I was just wondering if you were mortal or not.” She reached through the open window to grab for her protective jacket that she had left sitting on the seat.

“Most definitely not,” Aeneas chuckled and snatched the jacket up before she could. He opened the car door and stood, walking around to meet her where he held the jacket out for her to slide on.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and turned, allowing him to help her with the coat. Aeneas gently pulled her hair loose from the collar and swept it over her left shoulder. He leaned forward slightly to press a kiss just behind her ear. “I’ll call you later.” He murmured to her before he pulled away and walked back to the driver door. He looked up the stairs again, staring at Skulduggery who had stepped out of the shadows to watch the pair. He chuckled lightly while watching the skeleton and nodded a greeting towards him before lowering into the car seat. “Tell Skulduggery hello for me.” 

Valkyrie looked at him briefly confused and before she could ask any questions, he was gone. Shaking her head she turned to climb the stairs and meet Skulduggery, jumping slightly when she saw he had descended to where she was instead. 

Skulduggery was dressed handsomely, as always, in a black and charcoal grey suit. His jacket was open and the breeze caused it to flap. His hat was perched dangerously on his head though it didn't move in the wind as his jacket did. He was flawlessly put together, though as Valkyrie moved closer to greet him with a kiss on the cheek she could feel something was wrong.

“Where did you meet him?” Skulduggery asked, ignoring her customary greeting. Instead he was holding onto her upper arms, as if to keep her from backing away. His tone was sharper than he had ever addressed her before which caused her eyes to widen in shock. 

“What? What's wrong?” Valkyrie yanked one of her arms free but Skulduggery still held the other. 

“Valkyrie, where did you meet that man?” The sharp tone cut through her surprise.

“At the club last night! What the hell is wrong with you? You're hurting me!” This made Skulduggery abruptly let go of her causing her to stumble back slightly. She felt the air shift around her keeping her from falling further backwards, before it settled. She and Skulduggery were left staring at each other wordlessly. 

Skulduggery sighed heavily and turned away from her, he started up the stairs. “We are late to meet with China.” The brief emotion that controlled Skulduggery was gone, replaced by his usual hard demeanor. 

Valkyrie followed after him, practically running to keep up. “You’re avoiding my question. What the hell was that?” she was fuming as she struggled to keep pace with him.

“Aeneas is an old friend of mine.” Sarcasm was dripping from his response.

“A friend?” 

“That is one word for it, yes.”

“What does that mean?” Valkyrie grabbed Skulduggery's arm to slow him to a stop.

“We are late to meet with China.” He reminded her 

“It's 4:56 and she can wait. What's wrong?” Valkyrie loosened her grip on the arm of his suit but left her hand there. She rubbed her thumb lightly over the fabric in soothing circles, “Please talk to me, I thought we were past storming off dramatically and not telling each other important secrets.”

There was silence before Skulduggery chuckled and looked down at the ground shaking his head. “I suppose you are right.”

“I usually am” 

Skulduggery sighed, with the arm that Valkyrie was holding he reached up to remove his hat and ran his free hand over his skull. Valkyrie recognized this as one of his few and rare nervous twitches. He replaced his hat and moved his hand to the small of Valkyries back and turned to begin walking down the hallway again. She followed his guidance and they walked calmly down the quiet halls. Skulduggery was silent for a moment.

“Aeneas fought with me in the war.” He began, “We sent him on a mission to find the Amazon Warriors because there were rumors of them standing against Mevolent’s men. Throughout history there has been limited contact with the Amazonians and the location of their island is still unknown to outsiders. I was foolish to think they would leave their island to help us, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Since he was one of the best and most trusted men on our side, Meritorious and I decided to send him alone, hoping the warriors would be more receptive to his presence that way.”

“It doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous.”

“I’m ignoring that.” He responded quickly. They turned a corner and came to a set of heavy doors that lead to the meeting room, “So we sent him alone to look for the island and he never came back.”

“He deserted?” Valkyrie entered the room as Skulduggery held the door for her. They were now standing at the end of the conference table. 

“Aeneas would never have deserted. It was assumed he died either traveling to the island or on the island.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. So we assumed he was dead. I told his mother I sent him on that mission and when he didn't come back she never really spoke to me again.” Skulduggery's voice held a note of sad wistfulness that was usually only reserved for the rare talks about his wife and child. “And now he is somehow back, always concerning when someone comes back from the dead.”

Valkyrie chuckled, “You came back from the dead.”

“Have you met me? I am  _ very  _ concerning.”

“This is true.” She knew he was skirting around the real conversation. “ You were very close to Aeneas and his mother then?” He sighed and nodded in response. “What is his full name?”

Skulduggery turned to face her before answering, “Aeneas Pleasant.”

“Aeneas Pleasant, there is a name that I haven't heard in centuries.” China gracefully strode into the room from the other set of doors, her navy heels clicked on the tile floor echoing. 

“Pleasant?” Valkyrie's voice was a whisper as she whirled to face China which left Skulduggery standing behind her.

“He was my older brother, we were close enough we took the same last name. Like Omen and Auger.” Skulduggery answered lightly. Valkyrie could tell he was trying to play the situation lightly, not yet wanting China to know what had occurred. 

Valkyrie stayed where she was facing China for a moment, “Your brother.” She repeated calmly before turning to face her partner. “Thats..” she trailed off, “Complicated.” she looked away quickly. And suddenly her partner's reaction made so much more sense. Aeneas was Skulduggery's older brother, who he thought died during the war. 

And she went home with him in a one night stand. 

Suddenly, Valkyrie wished she were anywhere but in that meeting with Skulduggery next to her. She wished she was alone again in Colorado. She wished she was explaining to Fletcher how she cheated on him with a Vampire. She wished Kenspecle was giving her a sex educatoin lecture about the dangers of one night stands, though she doubted he would think of a scenario like this. Her cheeks were burning with her blush as Skulduggery stared at her and she tried to not think about the consequences of last night's actions. Thankfully, China interrupted before Valkyrie's thoughts became too much for her. 

“Why is Aeneas the topic of this morning's complicated conversation?” China asked from behind them chuckling lightly as she sat at the head of the meeting table.

“No reason.” The partners answered immediately and at the same time causing the Grand Mage’s eyebrows to raise with curiosity. 

“I see.” There was a pause. “Well then Arbiters, there has been a string of murders, officials from Sanctuaries are being killed all over and it looks like a different Sanctuary is behind each murder.” China watched as both of the detectives' heads tilted to the left, intrigued by the case. She had to stop herself from smirking at the similarities in the pair's body language. “To me and a few of the other higher mages, it's too large of a coincidence that each Sanctuary decided to carry out these assassinations at the same time. We want you both to look into it and find who is really behind these murders.” China waved her perfectly manicured hand and one of the many secretaries scurried to the detectives, handing them each six thick case files.

“That would be a gargantuan coincidence.” Skulduggery conceded while shuffling through the files handed to him.

“Why say gargantuan, why not just say big?” Valkyrie mumbled to him while she threw her files on the table in front of her. She was thrilled to have a case in front of her, if only to use it as a distraction from how complicated her life just became. She opened the file on top of the pile. 

“I'm trying to expand your vocabulary, my dear.” 

Valkyrie couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out and she looked up affectionately to the man next to her. He was staring back at her with his eyeless gaze, with a tilt of his head that she had seen before but never directed at her.

He was looking at her as if he felt betrayed by her actions.

The laughter died in Valkyrie's throat and was replaced with a lump of guilt and shame. Shaking her head and blinking back the tears that threatened to build up, she quickly looked away hoping Skulduggery was too lost in his thoughts to see her reaction. It was unreasonable to think that Valkyrie betrayed him. How was she supposed to know that Aeneas had been his brother? First of all, Skulduggery never told her the name of his siblings. Second, they were all supposed to be dead. Both detectives knew this. So why was Skulduggery looking at her like she let him down? Why did she feel guilty? And why was he actually upset?

“As you know China, we are very busy and in high demand. We will work the case but there is a pressing issue we have to deal with first.” Skulduggery said this with his usual arrogance and light heartedness. Quickly, he picked up the files from the table to place them back in Valkyrie's arms before turning her away from the Grand Mage and leading her out of the room with a hand on her back. There was no time for either women to protest and beforeValkyrie could truly comprehend what was happening, Skulduggery was leading her into the garage where the Benteley was parked.

The pair stayed silent as they navigated the way to the Benteley and placed the case files in the trunk of the car. Skulduggery followed Valkyrie to the passenger side door and held it for her as he always did. He walked to the drivers side and paused before entering the car as if he was composing himself for the conversation they both knew was coming.

“Skulduggery..” Valkyrie began to speak but stopped at the shake of her partner's head.

“I thought it would be best to leave before China started suspecting something. Admittedly she probably already suspects something, but let's not worry about that right now. Also, I will tell you everything but not right now.” He assured her. “Let's go home and then we'll talk, just give me the drive to think.”

Valkyrie watched Skulduggery as he began calmly backing out of the spot, “You're very calm about this.”

“Im internally screaming.”   
“Oh good.”

There was a pause. 

“Skulduggery?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I’m sorry.” Valkyrie knew she didn't have to say anything else or explain why. He would know.

Skulduggery turned to look at his partner as he slowed to a stop light, “I know.” He turned back to the road, “And it will be okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! I would love the feed back and to hear peoples thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief chapter looking at their feelings for one another- next up is the meeting between Skulduggery and his brother.

The rest of the drive to Cemetery Road was silent, both detectives were lost in their own thoughts. Eventually the Bentley slowed to a stop outside of the house and Valkyrie opened the house while Skulduggery grabbed the files out of the back of the car. The both made their way inside, her drifting to their shared office while he went to the kitchen. The office was a new addition to Skulduggery's house where the detective spent their slow days reviewing and researching cases. There were two desks in the room against opposite walls and facing each other. Valkyrie sat at her desk, staring unseeingly towards Skulduggery's currently empty seat. After a few minutes the skeleton appeared in the doorway holding a cup of tea and the case files. He gently set the cup of tea in front of Valkyrie before settling at his own desk with the files in front of him. 

She waited for him to speak first and because of his teasing nature she didn't have to wait long. 

“So did you have a good night?” He asked.

Valkyrie just groaned in response and let her head fall forward onto the desk, narrowly missing the tea cup Skulduggery had just placed there. After a few seconds she slowly raised her head.

“So Aeneas is your brother?”

“He is.”

“I didn't know that.” Valkyrie quickly assured him. “I mean last night he didn't walk up and say ‘Oh you're Valkyrie Cain? You're my brother's partner’” Her imitation of Aeneas was poor at best. 

Skulduggery couldn't help but chuckle lightly, “I don't doubt that.”

“This is why you should tell me who is related to who.” Valkyrie was staring straight at Skulduggery, both refused to break away from the gaze of the other. 

“Surely you can see why I didn't think this would ever happen?” Skulduggery's head tilted at an angle as he considered his much younger partner, his voice was soft. 

“What happened to him?” Valkyrie moved to wrap her hands around the teacup in front of her. “He went missing looking for the Amazonians, I got that. But obviously, he didn't die. He is very much alive and very much not a skeleton.” If possible Skulduggery's head tilted further at her words. “That's not what I meant!

“I have no idea what happened. We thought he died, and as I said, it is always concerning when someone comes back from the dead.”

“Just look at you and your ex-girlfriend.” She shot back.

“I hate it when you call her that.”

“Are you still dating her?”

“Obviously not.”

“Well then.”

“Are you going to see Aeneas again?”

Valkyrie reeled back in her chair. “Of course not!”

“You two seemed to like each other from the little I saw.” Skulduggery was refusing to meet her gaze now.

“That doesn't matter, he's your brother and I wouldn't do that to you.” Valkyrie stared at the teacup in her hands.

She looked up from the teacup to consider her partner. She had feelings for Skulduggery ever since they began working together. Those feelings developed from a fondness to romantic ones shortly after learning of Alice’s soul and seeing everything Skulduggery would do not just for her but her family. At this time Valkyrie did not consider a relationship with the skeleton as a real possibility as he still saw her only as his partner. 

This changed when they went to kill Mevolent because for months it was just them and the rest of the knock off Dead Men. There were months of walking and talking and that was more than enough time for her feelings to develop into something more and by the time they made it home Valkyrie was in love with him. She broke up with Militsa less than a month after returning. Her explanation to Skulduggery was that she didn't love the necromancer as she used to and she had changed and needed to move forward. The honest answer was that after Valkyrie's feelings for Skulduggery had grown so much that Militsa was no longer a sufficient distraction. 

She suddenly wanted to explain this to him. That she couldn't have a relationship with his brother, Aeneas was just supposed to be a distraction and she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But his next words silenced her. 

“I wouldn't care. It would be strange at first but most of our life is.” Skulduggery raised his eyeless gaze from the file on his desk to consider the girl across from him.

Valkyrie said nothing, instead she simply nodded and sipped her tea. It was perfect and prepared just how she liked it. Skulduggery always prepared her tea perfectly. 

And of course Skulduggery always prepared her tea perfectly because he was just as ridiculously in love with her as she was with him. The skeleton was always fond of the girl, he couldn't help it since when they met she held his hat hostage to blackmail him. Over the years the fondness grew to the point that during the war when Valkyrie was captured he felt her loss almost as strongly as he did Anton and Ghastly. Still, Skulduggery never considered himself in love with her. Not when Darquesse took over, not when Abyssenthia came back, and not when they fought Vile and Mevolent. 

This all finally changed for Skulduggery when Valkyrie broke up with Militsa. All of a sudden his partner was seeing someone new every week and Skulduggery could feel the jealousy burning in his non-existent heart. Every time she went out he would sit by his phone and wait for the message that she was in trouble or needed someone to pick her up. When he didn’t get a message he would sit all night, praying she went home alone but never overstepping the boundaries of their relationship and expressing his displeasure with her lifestyle. On the nights where Valkyrie did text him to come get her, he would rush to her before taking her back to the house at Cemetery Road and gently putting her to bed. All the while pretending that her trust and love meant nothing to him beyond their partnership.

Despite the pairs reputation as detectives, neither had any idea of the feelings the other possessed. 

So when Skulduggery claimed not to care if Valkyrie dated Aeneas she believed him. “Well if it would only be strange,” was all she said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry I´ve taken so long to post the next chapter, I decided to rework and plan the plot a bit more. Hopefully I´ll be able to post more frequently because of this. 
> 
> Please take some time to review after the chapter! I love getting feedback and see that people are interested.

¨What now?” Valkyrie asked. She was desperate to move on from the conversation of her and Aeneas. She had no plans to contact him and pursue a relationship even though Skulduggery was practically urging her to do so.

¨Now we work the case. We have..” He paused and flipped through the files in front of him quickly. ¨12 murders to solve after all. How did they get to 12 murdered Sanctuary officials before we were called in? You think someone would have noticed all this,” he gestured vaguely at the files, ¨a little sooner.¨

¨You would think so.¨ Valkyrie agreed while leaning back in her chair.

Skulduggery opened the first file and began to read the case breakdown to his partner, ¨12 officials from the African, Japanese, Irish, Australian, Scottish, Icelandic, Romanian, Estonian and American sanctuaries have been assassinated. 2 have been murdered from Iceland, Australia, and Japan. Each investigation revealed incriminating evidence from another Sanctuary. First murder was 6 months ago in Africa. The most recent was here yesterday.¨ Skulduggery flipped to the second page of the report, ¨It was Staven Weeper.¨

¨Who?¨ Valkyrie asked while sipping her tea. ¨Did he fight with us in the War of the Sanctuaries?¨

¨Yes. He also watched my home when I was in the Faceless One Universe.¨

¨Oh my god I remember him. He was a nice guy¨ Valkyrie chuckled, ¨But not very high ranking, why would someone go after him?¨

¨Excellent question. Maybe they have another target in mind and he just got in the way?¨

¨Maybe.¨ She shrugged.

¨Well my dear, I think it's time for a crime scene. And as good detectives say-¨

¨I swear to god if you say the game is afo-¨

¨The game is afoot!¨ Skulduggery exclaimed while rising from his seat and snapping the file in his hands.

* * *

Staven Weeper was murdered at the Rock of Dunamase, he had been standing in a clearing by the ruins when he was struck with 3 arrows from behind. His body had been taken away long before the Arbiters arrived though the field had been marked with evidence flags for their analysis.

The detectives arrived an hour before midday, the field was empty except for a few Cleavers and two other agents. 

¨Arbiter Pleasant! Arbiter Cain!” An unrecognizable Sanctuary Agent called to them as he started forward. ¨So glad you are here. Obviously they moved the body. Some of the weapons were left behind and any evidence we found is in the van.” he waved his hand towards a van which had a Cleaver standing next to it. ¨There really isn't much beyond that. If you need anything I´ll be at the Sanctuary, lots of paperwork.¨ And with that he was gone.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood silently. ¨Who was that?¨ Valkyrie eventually asked.

¨Someone who has paperwork, obviously.¨

¨So helpful, thank you..¨ Valkyrie muttered before moving forward into the field. She strode forward confidently, closely followed by her partner. They were silent as they took in the scene in front of them. ¨How far would you say to the tree line?¨

¨150, 200 yards maybe.¨

¨Hell of a shot with an arrow.¨

¨That's what I was thinking,¨ The skeleton muttered to her, they had reached the markers indicating where Staven Weeper had fallen. ¨The report said three arrows, yes?¨

¨Mhmm.¨ Valkyrie stood and slowly turned on the spot. ¨They would have been shooting from the trees you think?¨

¨Only option that makes sense. We can go to the morgue after this to get their analysis of the attack.¨ Skulduggery turned away from Valkyrie, ¨You there!¨ He called to the Cleaver before stalking over. ¨That detective said there was evidence left for our analysis.¨

The Cleaver, of curse, made no reply.

¨We'd like to see it now, which I thought was obvious but I guess not.¨ This caused the Cleaver to slowly move to the side, opening the van he was guarding. Skulduggery wasted no time before stepping forward to analyze the evidence left in the trunk. ¨This is it?¨ He asked no one in particular. 

Intrigued, Valkyrie followed him over and peaked over his shoulder. ¨That's it? There was no other evidence found?¨ 

In the trunk there were piles of empty evidence bags and empty boxes. Only one bag had contents, one arrow with a few specks of blood on the tip. 

¨Must have only grazed him. The other arrows must have been taken to the morgue with the body,¨ Skulduggery sighed before picking up the bag to analyze it closer.

¨That's not a lot to go on.¨ The young girl grumbled before turning to face the field again.

¨It's nothing to go on.¨ Skulduggery corrected her, ¨Though it seems enough to give a suspect.¨

Valkyrie turned and cocked an eyebrow at him, ¨You can get a suspect from one arrow and a seemingly impossible long shot?¨

¨I am a world renowned detective.¨ Was his only reply.

¨Alright then Mr.  _ World Renowned Detective _ let's hear it. What do you got?¨

The skeleton looked over at his partner and she recognized his head tilt as cocky arrogance. For a second a feeling of comfort and familiarity washed over Valkyrie causing her to smile, she felt as if this was a normal assignment and nothing out of the ordinary had happened the night before. And then she remembered this wasn't a normal assignment, there was a threat of a world war brewing. And the night before had been anything but normal considering how she accidentally slept with her best friends brother. She could feel the smile slip from her face.

Skulduggery noted the change in her mood and shifted closer, ¨Valkyrie..¨ He began though he was unsure of what to say next.

She just shook her head in response, ¨Come on Mr. World Renowned.¨ Was all she said.

Skulduggery studied her for a second, they were standing close enough that their sides were lightly touching and neither made a move to back away. Skulduggery stood a few inches taller than her and was looking down to his partner, wishing he knew what to say. He cleared his throat unnecessarily and straightened up before moving away, ¨Right. This arrowhead is bone, the wood is elm, and the feathers are eagles.¨

¨Why do you know all of that?¨ Valkyrie muttered. 

He ignored her and continued, ¨Now, all of these materials were also used by the Vikings in Iceland. I know what you're thinking, what does this matter?¨

¨Actually I was thinking you´re a goon but continue.¨

¨Ignoring that. It matters because the Sanctuary in Iceland occasionally uses an assassin who was inspired by the Vikings and uses these exact materials.¨

¨Wait why does the Icelandic Sanctuary have an assassin they occasionally use?¨ Valkyrie interrupted again.

¨That doesn't matter.¨

¨I really feel like it does.¨ A low grunt of agreement came from behind them and both detectives turned to look at the Cleaver who had previously been standing silently. ¨Thanks for the agreement, I guess.¨

Skulduggery paused for a moment before turning back to Valkyrie, ¨So obviously these materials combined with that kind of shot and accuracy point to an obvious suspect.¨

¨A little too obvious.¨ Valkyrie stared out at the empty field, a few markers were waving in the wind but there was no one else in sight. She leaned back against the bumper of the open van.

¨I couldn't agree more.¨ Skulduggery turned with the evidence bag still in his hand and leaned back against the open van next to his partner. ¨China thinks there is someone bigger behind this.¨

¨And you agree?¨ Asked Valkyrie.

¨Don't you?¨ Skulduggery turned slightly to consider his partner, ¨Other murders aside. Why would Iceland send an assassin after Weeper?¨

¨Maybe he was giving them top secret information or something cliche like that.¨

¨You think Weeper, the man who was assigned to watch my empty house for who knows how many months, had access to top secret information? That he would then trade to another Sanctuary.¨

Valkyrie only shrugged in response.

¨Eloquent as always, my dear.¨ Skulduggery stood up and threw the arrow back in the van. ¨Take this back to the Sanctuary. Are you ready to go? I don't think there is much more to get from this.¨

Valkyrie nodded and followed his lead, ¨I couldn't agree more.¨ They slowly started making their way to the Bentley which was parked nearby in the clearing. ¨What now? Are you going to look into that assassin?¨

¨Not if you want to.¨

¨Oh no, I know how much you love researching assassins. That's all you.¨

Skulduggery chuckled as he opened the passenger side door for his partner, ¨So considerate, thank you.¨

Valkyrie slid into the passenger seat while smiling up at her partner, ¨Anything for you Mr. Pleasant.¨

* * *

The drive to Valkyries house seemed shorter than the drive to the Rock of Dunamase as much of the awkwardness of the morning had been forgotten or was being ignored.

¨Do you want me to meet me at your place later?¨ Valkyrie asked as she opened the passenger door.

¨Of course, I have the files in the study. We can review the earlier crime scene photos and see if there are any obvious suspects.¨

¨And track down that assassin.¨

Skulduggery nodded in agreement, ¨That too. Very important. See you at six?¨

¨Make it seven. I'm in desperate need of a shower and a nap. Will you order pizza?¨

Skulduggery ignored her request, ¨I´ll see you then.¨

Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh at her partner's response before exiting the car and hurrying inside. 

Skulduggery watched Valkyrie enter the Grimwood house from the Bentley before putting the car in reverse and slowly pulling away. It was just past one but the day already seemed impossibly long to the skeleton. Skulduggery had almost 400 years to grow used to people going missing or dying and then returning. This did nothing to lessen his shock or anger at seeing his supposedly deceased older brother kiss his younger partner. Before he recognized the man as Aeneas, Skulduggery was filled with his normal unwelcome feeling of jealousy at seeing Valkyrie with one of her flings. After Skulduggery recognized Aeneas the jealousy only grew stronger but was joined by equally unwelcome feelings of rage, confusion, and betrayal. 

The brothers had, obviously, been close as they grew up and Aeneass death had triggered a chain of events that ultimately led to the death of Skulduggery, his wife, and his child. Skulduggery never blamed Aeneas for these events though. After all, Skulduggery thought his brother also died in the war. Now, Skulduggery saw that Aeneas was alive. Part of the skeleton couldn't help but wonder if the events leading up to his family's death could have been avoided if Aeneas returned from the island earlier and old feelings of rage filled the skeleton. 

Accompanying the rage were feelings of betrayal and confusion. Why would Aeneas not immediately come find his younger brother after being missing for centuries? And why, of all the people Aeneas slept with after returning, was Valkyrie one of them? Skulduggery knew that he wasn't a hard person to track down and find, after all how many walking talking skeletons were there in the world? As his partner Valkyrie Cain was relatively easy to locate as well, especially given how recognizable the younger detective had become. Aeneas must have known that Valkyrie was Skulduggery's partner. So why out of all the people in the world, did Aeneas sleep with Valkyrie Cain?

Skulduggery considered the cold greeting his older brother gave when they saw each other at the Sanctuary. The skeleton couldn't help but assume that Aeneas slept with Valkyrie only to aggravate him and-

The shrill ringing of Skulduggery's cell phone interrupted his thoughts. After fishing it from his jacket pocket, he answered.

¨I don't have anything for you.¨

¨Always so polite.¨ China chuckled. ¨I assumed that you wouldn't have anything yet, you are an amazing detective but it's only been a few hours.¨ Skulduggery hummed in response. ¨I actually have some new for you, Skulduggery. I think that I've found a way to give you a permanent face with your facade, so every time you activate it you appear the same. There is a catch though.¨

¨With you, China, there usually is.¨

China scoffed at the detective, ¨Now, now old friend. I will do this for you at no cost. However, the only permanent face I can give you is your own.¨

The silence hung heavy between them as Skulduggery considered her words. 

¨That face isn't me anymore.¨ Was all he said.

¨I understand, I just wanted you to know your options.¨ Skulduggery again only hummed in response. ¨Well, that was all. Call me when you have-¨

¨I do have something you should know.¨ Skulduggery interrupted. ¨Aeneas is back.¨

¨What?¨ China's shrill response came quickly.

¨Aeneas. Aeneas Pleasant, extraordinary powerful energy thrower. Went missing during the war, presumed dead. Slightly less handsome than his younger brother. Ringing any bells?¨

¨I know who Aeneas Pleasant is. He's alive?¨ China asked.

¨It would seem so.¨ At this point Skulduggery was pulling in his driveway at Cemetery Road. ¨I don't know how but I'll look into it-¨ Skulduggery cut off. ¨He's actually sitting on my porch. I´ll have to call you back.¨ He hung up before China could reply. After taking a moment to gather himself the detective shut off the Bentley and opened his door. He stood from the car while straightening his tie and suit jacket. 

¨Little brother! Oh how I've missed you.¨ Aeneas leaned forward while greeting his brother with a strange sinister smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please pleeeaaase review. Im begging.  
> Next chapter will have Aeneas and Skulduggery finally talking

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is just a first chapter so itll be less jumpy in the future. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome.  
> I'll update soon, the more updates I get the sooner I'll update.


End file.
